


Sound it Off

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Japan visits Greece's house, he brings a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound it Off

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ August 10, 2009.

“Here’s a gift, for allowing me into your home,” Japan greeted one sunny morning, presenting a plastic bag as a peace offering to Greece. He bowed. “Thank you.”   
  
“No, thank you,” Greece said and stepped aside to let the other nation in. He took the bag from him and opened it up, pulling out the gift. It was a modest gift, but Japan knew never to give anything too extravagant to the Greek man, as he was more likely to enjoy the simple things (especially if cat-related).   
  
Japan purchased this particular gift on a bit of an impulse. But he felt Greece would appreciate it.   
  
“It’s square,” Greece said, staring in wonderment at the watermelon in his hand.   
  
Japan nodded, watching the way Greece observed the cubed watermelon at all angles. It was rather endearing, the way his eyes narrowed in concentration as he digested this new piece of culture. The man didn’t say anything for a long moment before looking back up at the other nation.  
  
“It’s square because you grew it in some kind of mold?” he asked.   
  
Japan sat down with a nod.   
  
“Amazing,” Greece said, appreciative. He nodded once, passing the watermelon from one hand to another. Then he gave that strange, lopsided half smile of his that usually made something flutter in Japan’s chest if he wasn’t paying attention enough to suppress it.   
  
Japan smothered a smile that threatened to tug across his face.   
  
“I’m glad you like it,” he said lightly.   
  
Greece was still staring at the watermelon absently, inspecting its corners and undoubtedly determining the inner parallels the fruit presented, as was his typical fashion. Japan couldn’t control the smile for much longer, and ended up smiling up at him anyway.   
  
“Was it a long flight?” Greece asked as he carried the watermelon towards the table, where he set it down gingerly, running his hand along one of the edges, still tracing the cube.  
  
Japan nodded. “It’s been a long day.”  
  
Greece nodded towards his spare room. “Please rest, then.”   
  
“Oh, I—”  
  
Greece didn’t wait for him to protest, just leaned over and picked up the suitcase Japan had with him. When he straightened, he had the same loopy smile of his, though he seemed somewhat apologetic about imposing. Japan frowned but let Greece put a hand on his back and steer him towards the spare bed.  
  
Japan slept, and it was the best sleep he’d had in a while. Greece’s house was much quieter than his, though the occasional car horn did make him shift. Lying beneath the blankets and sleeping away the morning was much nicer than he’d ever admit.  
  
When he woke, it was the afternoon and the sun reflected off the green-blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea beyond his window. He got up, carefully made the bed to erase all evidence of his sleeping, and padded to the window. Pushing it open, he inhaled the sweet sea air and felt the wind brush back the hair from his forehead. He surveyed Greece’s landscape for a long moment, a small smile quirking the side of his lips in fondness and familiarity.   
  
It really was a beautiful country.   
  
He crossed his arms over the windowsill, looking out and leaning forward.   
  
“Oh,” a voice said and Japan’s first reaction was to look over his shoulder. There was no one there when he did however and his eyebrows knit in confusion. Then the voice said again, “Down here.”  
  
Japan swiveled his head around and looked down. Greece waved up at him, one cat on his shoulder and one hand holding a bowl of cut watermelon. He smiled up at Japan.  
  
“Did you sleep well?”  
  
“Yes, thank you,” Japan said with a nod, leaning out the window more now to get a better look at Greece.   
  
“I was about to eat some of the watermelon,” Greece said, and gestured with the hand holding the bowl, tipping it up towards Japan as if offering it to him, despite the distance. “Want some?”  
  
Japan paused, tapped his fingers along the window, then said, “I’ll be right there.”   
  
Greece’s smile lit up the entire terrace. Japan had to pull away from the window to hide the sloppy smile that spread over his lips. He quickly put back on the jacket, dress shirt, and tie he’d been wearing before he’d gone to sleep. He moved quickly through Greece’s house, to the front door, down the stairs, and joining Greece on the stone terrace surrounding his villa. He walked over to him.   
  
The other nation watched him approach, then carefully set down the cat and the watermelon bowl on the stone wall surrounding his home and overlooking the sea. Then he turned very casually to Japan and pulled on his tie.  
  
“Ah, Gre—” Japan began.  
  
“You’re too formal,” Greece decided, loosening the knot of his tie and pulling it away before respectfully folding it for Japan and putting it in his suit pocket. Japan just stood flabbergasted as Greece’s hands ran over his shoulders, slipped under his jacket and steadily removed it.   
  
“This…” Japan began, face turning red. He stiffened but couldn’t summon the urge to insist that Greece leave him be.   
  
Greece smiled at him and Japan was momentarily distracted as Greece stepped away to drape Japan’s suit jacket over the back of a chair. He turned back to the other nation and grabbed the cuffs of Japan’s sleeves, unsnapping the buttons and rolling the crisp white fabric up to the crook of Japan’s elbows, one sleeve at a time.   
  
When Greece’s fingers went to unbutton the first few buttons at the top of his dress shirt, however, Japan managed to pat his hand away carefully. “I understand.”   
  
Greece laughed and turned around to reclaim his bowl of watermelon and his cat. He sat down on the stone wall and nodded his head towards it, inviting Japan. Japan, after adjusting the rolled up sleeves of his shirt, sat down beside him, the bowl of watermelon between them, and ate.   
  
Japan watched as Greece reached for a slice of squared watermelon and then paused, looking up at the other nation. Japan blinked as Greece’s eyebrows knitted together and his lips pursed into a thoughtful frown. The wind licked at his hair and framed the serious expression.   
  
“… Yes?” Japan asked when Greece didn’t say anything.  
  
“What’s that word that you say before you eat food?” Greece asked, squinting one eye as he concentrated on trying to summon up the words. “Iki…”  
  
“Itadakimasu,” Japan corrected patiently, smiling very softly, almost fond.   
  
Greece nodded and picked up a watermelon slice. He tipped it towards Japan, as if toasting him. “Itadakimasu.”   
  
“Still practicing, I see,” Japan said and picked up his own slice of watermelon.  
  
Greece bit into his and nodded.   
  
“Your accent’s improved,” Japan offered.   
  
Greece nodded again. “Thanks.”   
  
They ate in silence for a long moment. The watermelon hadn’t been very large in the first place, so there were only so many slices. Japan watched the scenery and Greece occupied himself with petting the cats collecting at their feet and rubbing against their ankles.   
  
“It’s very beautiful here,” Japan offered, absently, speaking before he realized he’d said it.   
  
When he looked back at Greece, the man was smiling at him, expression soft. “I’m glad you like it here.”   
  
“You have watermelon on the side of your mouth,” Japan pointed out, voice quiet. Greece wiped at the side of his mouth but Japan shook his head. “I’m sorry, I meant the other side.” He brushed his finger over his own cheek, to demonstrate. “Here.”   
  
Greece stuck out his tongue and licked up the last of the juice and shrugged. “Watermelon is nice.”  
  
Japan had to look away with a blush, staring out at the sea. He cleared his throat. “Yes, I think so, too.”


End file.
